Metemorphic
by KaliAnn
Summary: Jake has had it with trying to have a romance with Rose while keeping his secret. Jake takes a potion to separate his dragon half from his human half. Now, its a race against time for friends, old and new, to save his life; before he's executed by the Dragon Council for endangering the magical community. Will they succeed or fail?
1. Chapter 1

"Yo Jake is in the house. I'm shredding the half pipe and grinding the rail. Look at me fly." Jake shouted to Trixie and Spud as they skateboarded around the park. They had just gotten out of school and he had the day off from working at his Grandpa's shop.

"Yo Jakey what's up with you boy? You've been acting stranger then usual then you usually do? What's bugging you anyways?" Trixie demanded glaring at him.

"Your not usually this upbeat." Spud said while staring off into space.

"Hey calm down. Can't a guy just enjoy his first day off in weeks? I mean there is no magical community crisis, I don't have to train with gramps and Fu dog, and my folks are at Haley's music lessons. I'm just trying to maximize my free time before something ruins it." Jake told them as he did an Ollie.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain your behavior at school. I mean your losing your cool, have become a major accident prone, and you nearly exposed yourself to Rotwood in class. What were you thinking! Wasn't being stuck in his armored car enough to teach you not to go all dragon around him." Trixie asked him. Her hands were on her hips as she gave him a look over.

"Dude you know if I recall correctly all of this trouble started the moment your American Dragon duties clashed with Rose. Whoa your not still in love with her are you? She's your worst enemy. I mean she wants to slay you and wear your skin!" Spud said.

"Would you two knock it off already. Believe its over between Rose and I. I've just had a lot on my plate lately. There's so much I have to learn if I'm going to become a functioning adult dragon one day. Look can we please just skate please! We don't know how long will have." Jake pleaded before the blue fairy guy appeared.

"Message for Jake Long." He said. Jake paid him and took the message. The little blue guy zoomed off while Jake just stared at the message. He really didn't want to open it. Sighing he opened the envelope and cloud appeared with his grandpa's face. "Jake we have a crisis situation. Meet me and Fu Dog by the Central City Zoo fast. Don't dawdle!"

"Oh man. I got to go guys. I'll see you later. Bye." Jake yelled over his shoulder as he skated away. Finally when he was sure he was alone he shouted "Dragon Up!" He then ditched the skateboard and flew at top speeds towards Central Park. When he got there he wasn't sure of what he was seeing. There was wide spread panic everywhere and in midst of it all were his Grandpa and Fu dog battling the Huntsmaster and the Huntsgirl. "Okay what is going on here?"

"Yo Gramps what is going on? Why are you and the Huntsclan battling in broad daylight?" Jake asked as he landed next to him and then quickly twisted out of the way as an energy blast came their way.

"Kid where have you been? The Huntsclan has been here last twenty minutes tearing the place apart looking for the werejagara that was staying here last night. Boy did she find the wrong place to crash." Fu said tiredly as he tried to avoid becoming barbecue.

"A were what? I thought were creatures were affect by the movements of the moon and things like that. Besides what's a werejagara?" Jake demand as he shot flames at the Huntsgirl's feet. He didn't want to injure her just discourage her.

"We'll discuss it back at the shop when we stop them from their blatant attack. Now young dragon join me." Gramps said as they both used their dragon abilities to push back the two members of the Huntsclan from the big cat section.

"Master there are too many people in the area. We could hurt some innocent bystander if we continue with this attack. Surely we can catch the werejaguara another time." Huntsgirl implored him.

"No we have fallen back one to many times because of these dragons. It ends here and now. I shall catch our prey; you just worry about slaying the American Dragon. Don't waste this opportunity." Huntsmaster told her. She nodded and flipped in front of Jake getting into battle stance. "You belong here dragon. Locked up in a cage where people can stare at you all day. Maybe after I've slain you I'll do that with your skin!"

"Girl you don't know whom you're dealing with. One thing I know for sure is I don't want to fight you. Can't we talk about this?" Jake asked as she began to use her karate on him. She threw punch after punch and landed several kicks to him. He defended himself but made no move to attack her. "I'm not going to attack you. I saved your life! Doesn't that count for anything?"

"I told you once before dragon. That doesn't change my destiny. You're crazy if you think we can be friends. Now hold still while I slay you. Hiyah!" She shouted as she leaped at him her foot aimed at his head. He ducked at the last moment and she fell into the bear pit. "Ahh!" she screamed as the animals came after her.

"No! Hold on I'll get you out." Jake shouted flying over the ledge and attacking the bears. While he kept them busy Huntsgirl managed to crawl out of the pit and over to the Huntsmaster. "Another day dragons another day." He said as he teleported the two of them away.

"Jake lets go. The police are coming and we have much to discuss. Back to the shop." Grandpa said picking up Fu dog and flying back towards his electronic store. Jake followed relucuntly.

When they arrived Jake was surprised and a little scared to see a huge jaguar waiting for them on by the front step. It growled angrily at them before stepping aside to let them in. The creature followed them into the store where Fu closed the store and blinds. The big cat then transformed into a tall willowy maiden with long black hair and huge slited green eyes with golden skin. She was wearing a light green skirt and top. When she spoke it was with a Brazilian accent. "I was wondering if I would get a chance to thank my rescuers. If you had not shown up when you did that mad man would have killed me for my pelt. I will assure you I like my fur on me and not made into some rug."

"Jake I like you to meet Eva. She is a Lycanrope." Grampa explained.

"Ah what?" Jake asked clueless and still stunned by the fact that a jaguar had turned into a girl.

"Lycanrope creatures who are half human half animal that change either by will or by some outside force. Their shape shifters with powers in both their human and animal form. Eva here belongs to a group of were people known as werecats or to be more précised werejaguar." Fu explained.

"It is the duty of my people to guard the four corners of the earth as well as protect the rainforest from destruction. It has been that way for centuries. I have come to New York to get some rare potions from your grandfather to help my people as well as attend collage here. It was a long tiring journey and I thought it would be safe to sleep among my sister cats, but those Huntsmen came after me and I almost didn't make it." Eva explained to Jake.

"Why did the Huntsmen want your fur? I mean I don't see what's so magical about it." Jake said.

"My fur is ten times stronger then steel, yet lighter then regular fur. My teeth and claws could cut through diamond and all three items repel most magical attacks." Eva stated.

"Why don't you rest awhile Eva. The potions you came for need a little more time to brew before you can take them home and a few more ingredients. Jake stay here and watch the shop while Fu and I go get more ingredients that we need." Grandpa said as he shuffled out of the shop.

"You two play nice. Yo Jake if you're planning on making the moves on her be careful. All were people have a tendency to exhibit their animal nature while in their human form. Bye now." Fu whispered.

Jake looked at the girl standing in front of him and bit his lip. She was watching him like a hungry cat when it cornered a mouse. "May I get you anything to drink?" He asked nervously.

"Yes some coffee would be nice. If its not too much trouble could I also have something to eat? I haven't had a decent meal in days." Eva said as she took a seat in the back room. She yawned and did some cat like stretches. A few minutes later both of them were sitting on the couch enjoying their drinks. "I know you're curious about me. Well to answer your unspoken questions I'm eighteen years old, I have a mom, dad, and younger brother who are all like me. We run a clinic during the day and at night protect the rainforest. I'm pursuing a career in botany, this is my first trip to the US and I don't have a boyfriend."

"Wow you're so calm and collected. You know what your purpose is and I bet it doesn't ruin your life. Tell me what potions did you come here for anyways?" Jake asked

"Several. Mostly I came for potions that would help protected the rainforest, cure ailments, and the power stripping/magical infusion spell. All of them are important if I am to continue my protector duties. I was chosen to come the US to get the potions from the Chinese and American Dragon because I plan to attend school here and I needed to find a safe place to live. Dragons and werecats have often worked together in the past. We have many useful skills. Next to werewolves we are the best trackers and we are fierce fighters. Even in my human form I have the grace, agility, senses of a cat. I can talk to them and when I am a jaguar I feel the greatest thrill. Jake you don't know how lucky you are to be a dragon." Eva gently alleged.

Jake grimaced angrily. He wasn't happy lately about being a dragon. When he first found out it was fun and he enjoyed using his powers, but lately with all the difficulties that had been occurring where taking a toll on him. He wanted to be normal. "I'm not so sure I'm the lucky one. Sometimes my personal life gets put on hold because of this. Right now I'm debating whether to continue a friendship because of it. I just don't know what to do."

"You will know what is right when you look in your heart. I'm going to check on the progress of the potions. I hope that nothing goes wrong with them." Eva mentioned standing up.

"I'm going to check on the potions if that's alright. I like to make sure that there correct and no mistakes have been made. A wrongly created potion can have disastrous effects on one such as myself." She said.

Jake showed her where the cauldron with the potion was. Several bottles were already filled with different color potions all labeled for her. She put them in her pocket and sniffed the one brewing. It was purple and bubbling and it smelled like a cross between a cat fur and lilacs. She purred with content. Her eyes glistened in the light. "For a dog I must admit knows how to brew a potion. This one just needs three more ingredients and its finished. I hope Roberto appreciates what I'm doing for him."

"Whose Roberto and what is that stuff exactly?"

"Roberto is my younger brother. He's about seven years old. This potion is the one I mentioned earlier. The power stripping/magical infusion one I mentioned earlier to you. It's one of the rarest and hardest potions to make because of the ingredients needed and the time it takes to make. Not to mention the requirements for it are most unusual. This is not your every day kind of potion Jake." Eva explained eyeing him.

"Why? I mean I understand the power stripping part because I've been on the wrong end of one of those before, but what's the infusion part for and why does your brother need it?" Jake questioned.

"Well you see my brother is blind. Even in his jaguar form he can't see so he is unable to protect the forest. Also normal humans and magical beings alike have almost killed him a dozen times because he has no control over his transformation because he can't see himself transforming. He ends up most of the time halfway in between. My parents have decided to send him to a school for the blind to help him but because he's a were being we can't simply strip him of half himself. So we have to replace the jaguar inside him with something else. That's where the infusion part comes in. It will replace his cat self with some other magical being magic keeping him whole but also making sure he doesn't hurt people as an animal." Eva explained.

"Wow that must be hard for your family. I mean having a handicapped sibling. So what magical being are you using for the replacement?" Jake asked.

Before Eva could open her mouth Gramps and Fu returned. Fu was talking on the cell phone making bets with Ernie while Grampa sighed in frustration. "Hello young dragon. I see you and our guest have been busy. Eva you will be pleased to know our mission was a success. We have the ingredients to finish the potion."

"That's wonderful Mr. Lao. My family can't thank you enough for this. Please what magic will you be using as the replacement?" Eva anxiously asked. Her hands were clenched tightly.

Grampa walked over to the bubbling potion and deposited two of the three final ingredients. One was the heart of a frog the other was a hair from a black cat. He the transformed one of his arms and plucked a scale from it adding it to the mix. Smoke puffed out of the cauldron and it became still. Pouring the contents into a crystal vial he handed it Eva. "There you go. Hopefully your brother won't reject the magic of a dragon. I wish you luck Eva."

"Thank you so much. I know how hard this potion must have been for you to make. I hope that it will help my brother considerably. He deserves as much as normal magical life as he can get. I'll send this home as soon as possible. It's getting late and I must get to my temporary home. I don't move onto campus until next week. Is it alright if Jake here escorts me?" she asked politely.

"Sure come on. I'll show you the sights of the Big Apple. See you later dudes." Jake said grabbing his skateboard and walking out of the shop. Once outside he indicated for Eva to get on his board and off they skated.

She screamed in pure delight. She had never had this much fun before. "You live in a interesting place Mr. Long. I've never had this much fun. I can't wait to see what my place looks like." She told him as they did a trick flip down a rail. Her inhuman balance kept them from toppling over.

Finally they arrived at the motel she had booked for herself. After showing some idea and getting her room key she gave a cat like grin to Jake. "I hope to see you some more before I start my classes. You are the most interesting individual I have met. I shall see you later. Good night." She said kissing him on the cheek.

Jake was caught off guard. He hadn't expected that. Sighing happily he flew home his thoughts on Eva. She was nice, smart, and magical like him. She would never try to slay him. That's when Rose image popped in his face and closed his eyes in frustration. He didn't see the bump in the sidewalk and went flying. He scrapped himself pretty badly and was bleeding from several cuts. "Oh man. Why does my life suck? Why can't I get Rose out of my mind? She's the enemy. I mean she's tried to kill me a hundred times why do I still like her?" he asked himself pounding the sidewalk angrily. Picking himself up of the ground he transformed and flew home.

Once home he locked himself in his room. What was he suppose to do about the Rose situation? The crisis at the zoo proved that he couldn't separate his personal feelings from his responsibilities as the American Dragon. If this continue someone was likely to die most likely him. There must be a way to separate his personal life from his magical one.

He sat up straight. Separate that was it! The potion that Eva had gotten from Gramps. The magic stripping/magical infusion one was exactly what he needed. If he could get his hands on the recipe and the ingredients he could strip himself of his dragon powers and replace them with something else. But he would need help. Trixie and Spud were out and so was Fu. Haley would blab and no way would Gramps help. Eva would be suspicious if he asked her. That just left one person. He would have to tell Rose the truth. He only hoped she would hold off slaying him long enough to brew the potion.


	2. Potions

The next day Jake waited nervously next to Rose's locker waiting for her to come to school. He knew what he was about to do was not only stupid, but downright selfish. But he was tired of not having a life and having to fight the girl he loved. He was going to take charge of his life. Finally he spotted her and took a deep breath. "Hey Rose. What's up girl?"

"Oh high Jake! I was hoping to talk to you today. You've been avoiding me lately and I was starting to wonder what I did. Look if it's about Brad you don't have to worry. There is nothing going on between me and him."

"That's great and all, but that wasn't the reason I stopped talking to you. Listen I've been thinking a lot lately and I really could use your help with a problem I have. Could you meet me in the park near where we made that snowman around five today?" Jake asked.

She smiled broadly at him. "Count on it. Oh there's the bell I got to go to class now. See you later." She yelled over her shoulder as she hurried to class. Jake smiled and pumped his fist. Step one was complete. Now it was time for step two. He would need to take the spell and the remaining ingredients from his Grampa shop. He could only hope that he would be able to sneak in and out undetected. He didn't feel like answering questions.

The day seemed to drag on and on. He couldn't stay focused on class at all. He fell asleep in Rootwood's class and dreamed about a life that wasn't filled with dragon lessons, saving the magical community, breaking engagements. Finally he would have his own life. In his dream he was just about to kiss Rose when someone shouted at him. "Mr. Long wake up!" Jake shot straight up and looked around. "What? What is it?"

"Mr. Long how many times must I remind you that sleeping is not allowed in my class? If I catch you using my classes to catch up your beauty rest you'll join me after school in detention!" Mr. Rootwood yelled at him rapping his desk with a ruler.

"Yes sir I understand." Jake muttered. For the rest of the period he stayed awake. Once he got out Trixie and Spud surrounded him. "Yo Jakey what's going on? You know that Rotwood is serious about detention." Trixie reminded him.

"Yeah dude. You can't get another one. That would upset your Gramps big time." Spud said.

"Back off you guys. So what if I fell asleep in class. Its not like I missed anything important. I just had an interesting daydream that's all. Now if you excuse me I've got to be going. I promised I meet Rose later."

"Tell me you didn't just say that. Jake Rose is your mortal enemy! Do you have a death wish or something? Nothing is going to stop her from taking that stick thingy and slicing you up like a piece of bread." Trixie told him.

"Dude she's right. I know that you must feel awful, but." Spud began.

"But nothing. Look guys forget I mentioned it. Just trust me. I'm just going to explain to Rose why we can't be friends anymore then I'm going to Gramps store for dragon lessons. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye." Jake said waving good-bye and heading to the shop.

Jake knew it would be impossible to sneak in through the front door so he paid a bunch of messenger fairies to deliver fake messages to Grampa and Fu so he could sneak in the back way. Tiptoeing silently into the back he quickly found the spell and tore it out of the book and stuffed in his bag along with several ingredients. Then he hurried out before anyone knew he was there. He only started to breath normally again when he was several blocks away.

"Yes! Success. I only hope that this spell works as well on me as it does on were creatures. Better hurry up if I want to meet Rose. Hopefully she'll be able to help me and know the answers to my questions." Jake whispered to himself as he hurried to the park.

He arrived just in time. Rose sat waiting for him at the bench. She waved energetically at him. "Jake! There you are. I'm so glad that we were able to meet. You promised that you would answer my questions remember?" she told him patiently.

"Yeah I will. Look can we take a walk? I have so much I need to tell you." Jake said. She stood up and they started to stroll along the walk holding hands. If he had any doubts they melted away with that. With renewed determination he led her to a sheltered grove and sat her down. "Rose before I tell you what's going on I need your word that no matter what I say or do you won't hurt me."

"Jake I don't understand. I could never harm you no matter what you do or say. Believe me were always going to friends no matter what happens between us." Rose assured him.

"You know all those times I had to bail on you? Or why I was so distant to you after the ski trip? This is my reason and the reason I know what your birthmark _really _means? Rose I know you're the Huntsgirl because I'm the American Dragon. Dragon Up!" Jake shouted letting the flames engulf him transforming him into his dragon self. He stood before Rose who was looking at him in disbelief. He then reverted to his human self. "Talk to me Rose. Please I need to know what you think and if you will help me become normal."

"Jake this is beyond normal! You and I are mortal enemies and your asking me to help you become normal? How is that even possible for someone like you? You're a dragon for crying out loud!" Rose shot angrily at him.

"Look I know it will be difficult and there might be unseen dangers and outcomes we may not like, but I am asking you no I'm begging for you to help me become a normal kid. I don't want to save the magical community, have dragon lessons, or fight you anymore. I want my own life. I have this spell for a potion that might do the trick. I admit it wasn't exactly designed for someone like me, but I think I can modify it. I just need your help in brewing it and getting the ingredients. Please Rose do this for me, for us." Jake said taking her hand in his. He looked at her with trust in his eyes.

"I could never say no to you. All right I'll do it. We can use the Huntsmaster spare lab to cook this thing undisturbed. I'll show you how to get in the back way. This is going to take a few days to do and were going to need a lot of ingredients so lets get started right now." Rose told him.

"Okay lets head to your house and see what we've got. From there will plan our next move. Hopefully by this time next week I'll be a new normal kid or as normal as can be once we figure out every variable to this problem." Jake hooted as they took off for the Hunts Lair.

They took a secret passageway from the sewers up into the building and came out from behind a large bookcase. The room was brightly light with earth tones. There were several vials, potion bottles, and spell books. The room had its own security and plenty of hiding spots incase they needed to hid. "Okay show me the spell and what you got. Yes I've heard of this one. Its very complicated and difficult to make but I'm positive we can do it together. Not to mention it was designed for a were person not a shape shifting dragon. I think I can rewrite it so that it will work on you, but your still going to need something to replace your dragon half. Have anything in mind?" Rose asked turning to face him.

"I've given it a lot of thought. Since your part magical because of your destiny and all why not use something of yours? I mean I'm already familiar with your tactics and you could train me. Besides we be closer. I be willing to do that for you." Jake told her as he began making a list of ingredients for the potion.

"Jake that's the sweetest thing anyone could say to me! All right I've modified the spell so that when your dragon half is replaced by my Huntsclan half it will continue to do your duties. But I still don't know the long-term effects. We can figure those out later. Right now we need to start cooking with what we have and you need to go shopping for more ingredients. Were out of powder unicorn horn, satyr hair, and kappa's scales. I'll start mixing the water and other liquids. See you in an hour." Rose said ushering him out.

Jake reached the Bazaar half an hour later and tried not to be seen by anyone he knew who could report to Grampa and Fu what he was up to. He bought some basic spell ingredients like eye of new and basic herbs from usual stalls. But for the more exotic plants and creature ingredients he asked shady dealers. All this time he kept having tiny amounts of doubt about what he was doing but he pushed it away thinking about what _he_ wanted and what a normal well almost normal life would be like. So he pressed on.

Over the course of the next week Rose and Jake worked as often as they could on the potion. When they ran out of ingredients they would substitute something for it. If they had any questions Jake would casually question Eva, Fu, or Grampa feigning that he was only interested because it was such a rare potion. Finally after many obstacles and failures they managed to create an exact duplicate of the potion Eva had received. There was one ingredient still missing before it could be taken.

"Rose are you positive you want to do this? I mean in order for the potion to work I need something that shows you're a member of the Huntsclan and were taking a piece of skin from your birthmark." Jake said getting a little queasy at the sight of Rose holding a knife to her hand.

"Jake in life you sometimes have to make sacrifices. We've already gone this far and were intending to go farther. We already have the binding potion for Haley so she can't use her dragon powers and the memory erase potion for the Huntsmaster so we can explain you. All that's left is to do this. Don't worry its not going to hurt long." Rose assured him. Then she quickly cut a small chunk of skin off of her hand and threw it into cauldron before wrapping her injured hand in bandages.

The potion bubbled and made gurgling sounds as the final ingredient mixed with all the others. It changed from purple to dark green and for an instant you could see in the water a picture of Jake and the dragon joined before it turned into a picture of him as a Huntsboy. Finally it stopped bubbling. It was finished. Pouring the liquid into a glass Jake hesitated a moment. Did he truly want to do this? Did he want to give up his responsibilities as the American Dragon, his powers, all the cool adventures just so he could be with Rose and have an almost normal life once more? The answer was _yes._

"Well here goes nothing." Jake told Rose before gulping down the whole concoction. When he was finished he began gagging horribly. That stuff tasted like a cross between toenails and three day old laundry. "Did it work?" he asked.

Suddenly he sank to the floor in agony. He started to breathe in short shallow breaths. His entire body felt like it was on fire. A huge lump began to form on his back. He screamed in pain as his dragon half burst out from his back and flew off towards the shop. He fell to the floor unconscious. Rose ran to him and shook him awake. "JAKE! Are you okay? Talk to me please are you in pain?"

"A little, but I'll be fine once my head stops spinning. I guess you were right when you guessed my dragon half would leave and go do my old duties. I feel strange Rose. I feel something growing inside of me to replace what I've lost but it's happening slowly. Ah!" he grimaced grabbing his right hand. Both watched in amazement as the mark of Huntsclan appeared on his palm and snaked over his wrist. "Oh man my mom's going to kill me if she thinks I got a tattoo!"

"Will just cover it with a bandage for now and maybe you could start to wear gloves to hide it. So we know the potion worked which is great. I think we should start your training tomorrow after school. Meet me on the roof of this building. Don't worry about your dragon lessons your other half will take care of that. Now you better get home." Rose told him helping him up and bandaging his hand.

"Thanks Rose for everything. You're the most loyal friend I've ever had. See you." Jake said hurrying out of the lab and heading home. He was pleased when he got there no one was around. He ran up to his room and fell asleep on his bed exhausted by today's activities. Tomorrow a new life would begin. Till then he let his the mark on his hand began to work its magic on him.


	3. Training

The next morning Jake woke up feeling energized. His entire body was tingling. Instead of throwing on his usual red shirt blue jeans he choose to wear a dark green shirt with black jeans. When he looked at himself in the mirror he gasped. Overnight he had developed some serious pecks! "Now this is what I'm talking about! Look at me now I'm a total babe magnet!"

"Jake hurry up already or you'll miss breakfast!" His mom called up the stairs.

"Coming! Today is the start of my brand new dragon free life. Nothing is going to ruin it." Jake said as he raced down the stairs. His parents and Haley looked at him strangely when he sat down at the breakfast table. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Its nothing Jake its just that you don't usually wear those colors. They look good on you." His dad said.

"Where did you get all those muscles Jake? Have you been working out or something?" Haley asked curiously.

"What happened to your hand Jake? Why is it all bandaged up?" His mom asked.

"Chill family everything cool. I just wanted to try something different that's all. I've been working out in my room and doing well in gym class that's all. Mom don't worry I just fell and cut my hand last night. I cleaned it up and disinfected it last night. You don't have to worry. Wow got to go or I'll be late for school see you later!" he yelled as he grabbed his board and zoomed off.

As he was traveling to school Jake noticed other small, but significant changes in him. His agility, endurance, speed had increased. His mind was able to concentrate better and he was able to sense when magic was nearby without any warning. It was the bomb.

When he arrived at school Trixie and Spud were waiting for him at his locker. "Yo hold it right there Jakey! What's up with you? Spud and me haven't seen you in like a week and now look at you. What's with the new look and why haven't you been hanging out with us," Trixie demanded angrily.

"Seriously dude were worried about you. Your Grampa and Fu aren't working you to hard are they? Maybe you should talk to them about giving you some time off from work." Spud suggested.

"Hey everything cool guys. I've just had a lot of work to do with helping that were jaguar settle into her new home. I'll be minding the store after school all week, but your welcome to drop by. Maybe you can convince Gramps to have a little fun. Look I've got to run I'll see you later." Jake said hurriedly as he tried to discreetly get away from them. He just didn't want to be bothered by them right now.

He headed for the broom closet and made sure no one was looking before he slipped inside. Rose was waiting for him. "I wish we didn't have to meet in secret. But there still so much to do if our plan is to succeed. Love the new look. So remember to meet me on that rooftop to start your crash course training into being a Huntsboy. I'll have everything ready. Don't worry about the Huntsmaster I've mislead him to believe that I'm off hunting magical creatures." Rose assured him.

"Good I can't wait to tell you about all the things that are happening to me. Rose before you go I want to thank you again for all your help." Jake told her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before heading to class.

The school day seemed to drag on forever. It seemed like it would never end. Finally the last bell rang and he was free to go. Jake headed to his Grampa's shop just to make sure his dragon half reported there. He come to far to have his plans fall apart. He hid and the alley and then snuck a quick peek inside. His dragon half was busy cleaning the store. Smirking he left ready for his first lesson.

When he arrived Rose was there in her Huntsgirl outfit. She tossed an outfit that was similar to hers except the padding was black instead of gray and it had a weapons holster on the belt. "Change into these. I thought that it might be a little difficult for you to use one of the staffs so I brought you this. It's the dragon dagger. Its been in the Huntsclan for ages past from master to boy." Rose explained as she watched him change. Once he was dressed she began to lecture him. "As you are aware your body has been changing to adapt to the Huntsclan blood in you now. Your body has become more muscular and limber, your agility, endurance, and speed have increased dramatically, your now alert to any possible magical threat. In the next few days more then your dress style will change. Your attitude and your views will be altered as well but that's to be expected. Your sense of loyalty will be to your master. However since we wanted to keep your family out of the fight I have finished the remaining potions. The one that will bind Haley's power and protect your parents from harm and the memory potion that will allow me to explain your appearance to the Huntsmaster when you introduce yourself. When the time comes we will use them, but until then they're safe at my house in my jewelry box. Now its time to start practice that is if you're ready for it. You need to be able to do all the moves I can do only better. Don't hesitate to attack or press and advantage. Ready?" Rose asked

Jake nodded his head and held out his dagger. It was a short dagger with a dragon designed as the hilt. "Lets play. Hiyah!" he shouted taking a stab at her. She jumped over him and landed a swift kick to his back sending him flying but he recovered quickly ready for the next assault.

"Come on you have to be able to do better then that. Anticipate my moves, use your surroundings to your advantage, and trick me into doing something foolish. Come on Jake make me work up a sweat!" Rose shouted at him while attacking him again and again with the staff.

Jake blocked with the dagger then flipped backwards towards the wall where he pushed off into a spiral hitting her square in the chest. He grabbed her braid and pulled her down to her knees pressing the blade to her throat. "Give up yet?" he asked.

"Never!" Rose yelled smacking him in the jaw. She elbowed him in the stomach and stomped him on the foot. Grapping his arm she twisted it behind his head. "Care to break free from this or do you want more pain?" she teased.

Growling angrily Jake forced himself out of the lock and decide to put some distances between him and Rose. He raced towards the edge of the roof and jumped to the next one. Rose pursued him intent on making him surrender.

She lost sight of him as he dropped down into an alley. She descended the fire escape cautiously. She held her staff close to her but ready for an attack. She heard a noise behind her and whirled around to see only a harmless stray cat. That was her mistake as she was tripped up by someone and then tied up. "So how I do for my first lesson?" Jake whispered into her ear.

"Much better then I expected. Your skills are quite impressive and you seem to be able to use that dagger without any problems. Not to mention you look really cute in that Huntsboy uniform but don't get cocky. We still have a lot of work to do." Rose informed him as they walked back to the rooftop.

"What do you mean more work? I thought that everything was going fine. I mean phase one is complete. I'm no longer a dragon. Phase two is going smoothly which is you teaching me what I need to know and helping me out during my transition. Step three is all ready I mean with the extra potions squared away and my plan to deal with my friends. The only thing that really needs to be complete is phase four."

"There's a lot more to being a member of the Huntsclan then being able to handle weapons and do kick butt moves. You have to be ready to obey your master no matter what, to hunt down magical creatures and not feel sorry for them when you attempt to slay them. To be prepared to fulfill your destiny of slaying dragons. Do you really think you can handle all that?" Rose asked as they changed back into regular clothes. Jake had taken her idea and donned gloves to cover up his mark.

"No sweat Rose. The Huntsclan instincts may still be working their way through me, but there nothing I can't handle. So far the potion hasn't had any adverse side effects on me and were going to keep monitoring me to make sure of that. I got to split now. My mom would kill me if I'm not home soon. Any homework?" Jake wondered

"Just keep your body in shape and practice with the dagger. I'll meet you here same time tomorrow for practice. If something comes up call me. Bye Jake." Rose said.

For the rest of the week Jake's family and friends began to notice a change in Jake's demeanor. One moment he was calm and rational the next he be short and hot tempered. He wouldn't talk to his family and when he did it was quick and to the point. He spent hours locked in his room practicing with his dagger, doing pushups, pull-ups and other exercises, and meditating. His schoolwork was done on time for a change but it wasn't like his old funky style. He still hung out with Trixie and Spud but now it seemed like a chore he had to do. They just didn't interest him much anymore. The only place he hadn't changed was when he was with Grampa and Fu.

Jake decide to actually make an appearance in the shop to see how his old dragon self was doing while he was busy preparing for his new destiny. He timed it just right so no one would see the American Dragon and Jake Long at the same time. "Yo Fu what's up? You placed any bets lately? I heard the magical games are about to start up again."

"Kid what's with you lately. I mean whenever I try to talk to you about anything normal or ask your opinion on something you seem to lose track of what I'm saying. Not that I'm complaining about all the help you've been giving me lately and spending all that time doing your duties when you could be out with your friends but still. What's up?"

"Nothing Fu. For the first time in a long while everything is completely normal. I've got my personal life squared and my dragon duties are a piece of cake. Why's everybody worried?" Jake asked.

"Maybe because of your conflicting behavior young one. It seems I rarely see you in your normal form these days. Your mother has called me and is worried that I'm pushing you to hard with your dragon studies. I told her I'm doing nothing she wouldn't want you to do." Grampa said coming into the front of the shop.

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees and Jake looked at his Grampa weirdly. For a second his face was full of anger, hatred, and contempt with plenty of rage. He flexed his muscles and took a threatening step towards him. A moment later his face relaxed and he was full of cheer and laughs. "I'm sorry if my new style isn't to everyone's taste, but I'm a teenager. Teenagers rebel and try to find themselves. Maybe I just want to try to act a little more mature I mean that's what you're always telling me to do."

"Jake please don't pretend. I know what's going on. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I've been where you are before." Grampa told him placing a hand on his shoulders.

Jake looked at him nervously. Did he suspect the truth? "What are you talking about? "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Jake I know that older women may be attractive but they can also cause a lot of problems. Especially if there not your own species. Eva is a fine girl, but I don't think she's interested in you that way." Grampa told him.

Jake let out a laugh. He thought he was in love with Eva! Man he must be senile or something. Eva was cool and all but she was no Rose. Rose was everything he could ever hope for. She was breaking several rules of her clan to help him and keep his family safe. She even suggested that since Eva was the one who had told him about the potion they should leave her alone. "Gramps I can assure that's not the case. I'm not in love with Eva. I will admit that I am in love with someone else though. In fact I have to go see her right now, but I promise to tell you and Fu all about my date tomorrow. Bye."

"I can't believe you told him you were going on a date with me. Are you trying to ruin everything we worked for? What if he investigates your claim?" Rose hissed at him later. They were doing their final Huntsclan exercises before tomorrow's big event when they plan to stage an attack so he could be introduced to the Huntsmaster.

"Chill babe. Everything cool. I will tell them the truth. I just won't mention everything we did on our date. Like how your teaching me to stalk magical beings and capture them. How long do we have to wait here anyways for that gargoyle to come by anyways?" Jake asked impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue. Watch carefully and do what I do. Remember this is your last test. No mistakes at all." Rose hushed. She was staring intensely at the building across the street. Suddenly one of the stone gargoyles took flight. "That's are cue. Ready?" He nodded and they both launched themselves across the street.

Together they both managed to hurt the gargoyle pretty badly. They had it cornered ready for slaying but that was not their goal. "Tell whatever friends you have that the Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl want to meet with the dragons tomorrow at four o clock near Milliard Fillmore Junior High." Huntsgirl said threateningly before they both vanished in a puff of smoke.

"The trap is set for tomorrow. The Huntsmaster and I will be waiting on the roof across from the school for your Grampa and your dragon self. I'll make sure to slip the memory potion in his coffee before hand so when you show up I don't have so much explaining to do." Rose said.

"Don't worry nothing short of the bubonic plague will stop me from being there." Jake assured her as the two kissed.

The next day Jake crouched on the windowsill beneath the roof of the targeted building. He gripped the Dragon Dagger tightly in his hand. He could hear above him the Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl pacing around waiting for their guest to arrive. They weren't disappointed. Ten minutes later Gramps, Fu, and his former dragon self appeared. "We got your message. Now what was so important you all that you had to go beat up a poor gargoyle?" the American Dragon demanded.

"The message is simple. We want to slay you. But there's also a little surprise we want to show you." Huntsgirl said mysteriously.

"Yeah right lady. Like you two have anything new to show us. Come on lets take them. We outnumber them three to two." Fu pointed out.

"I agree lets get this over with." Gramps said.

"You're going to regret that old man. Huntsgirl attack!" Huntsmaster ordered as he went after Gramps. Huntsgirl jumped at the American Dragon and Fu striking as hard and fast as she could. She had to keep these two occupied for a few more minutes till it was time to show them her surprise.

"Stand still so I can slay you dragon. You and your pupil will make excellent pelts in my lair." Huntsmaster said as he shot a laser blast at Gramps.

"I think not. I believe you are the one in trouble." Gramps said tripping him up. Huntsgirl was forced to retreat from a fire blast from her opponent. "Ready to surrender?" American Dragon asked.

That's when they heard a new voice say, "Heyah!" The Huntsboy landed a nice solid kick in the American Dragon side before making a small slice in Gramps and drop kicking Fu. "What never seen a Huntsboy before? Well you have now. Thanks for inviting me to the party Huntsgirl." Huntsboy said over his shoulder as he continued to attack.

"No problem. This is the boy I was telling you about Huntsmaster. The newest member of our clan. As you can see he's quite good. With his help will defeat the dragons." Huntsgirl said proudly.

"Yes, but not here or now. I want to talk to this newcomer myself. Lets retreat to the Hunts Lair." Huntsmaster said teleporting the three of them across town.

Rose removed her mask and bowed before her master as custom. "I found him at school Huntsmaster. He had no clue what his destiny was or that he was special. I've been training him all week."

"I can see that Huntsgirl. You also gave him the dagger, which he has mastered. This alone proves he's of our blood. Remove your mask and introduce yourself boy." Huntsmaster ordered.

He removed his mask and bowed to show his respect. "My name is Jake Long sir and I'm honored to be part of your clan. I hope to help the Huntsgirl in our mission to slay the American Dragon once and for all."


	4. Suspicions

Eva closed her eyes and listened with her enhanced hearing to the sounds of nature around her. She could hear her sister cats meowing all over the college campus as she sat on a bench waiting for her roommate, Belinda, to arrive. She had been enjoying her first two weeks at school.

"Hey Eva how are you doing today?" Belinda asked strolling up to her with two smoothies in her hands. "I got you strawberry. Come on lets walk. Man I can't believe that Mrs. Hertz gave us that assignment on the comparison between jungle flora and countryside flora. To top it all off we have to do that fertilizer experiment with our bulbs. Did you pick it up yet?"

"No, I haven't, but I will when I go to pick up some things to send home for my family. I just got a letter yesterday from them. My brother is doing so well in his new school and my parents couldn't be happier. They're so proud of me. What about your folks?" Eva inquired

"Well mom's overseas in Europe studying the myths and legends of various cultures while dad's in Africa working on with his missionary buddies. They won't be back in the country till after break. I miss them, but hey that's why you're here to keep me company." Belinda pointed out. The two girls laughed and smiled at one another. They continued their walk down the streets discussing everything from clothes to school and boys.

"I got to head to the library and study for my physics test. I'll catch you later. Don't forget the fertilizer!" Belinda called over her shoulder as she jogged towards the library.

Eva waved good bye and then headed for the subway that would take her to the magical Bazaar. She had almost reached the station when she spotted Jake across the street. She was about to shout a greeting when a beautiful blond haired girl joined him. The minute she appeared the tension in Jake's face disappeared.

"So that must be the friend he was talking about. No wonder Jake was unsure to continue a relationship with her she's so beautiful. I wonder why she smells familiar though." Eva mused. She was even more perplexed when Jake took off his right hand glove and she spotted a dragon tattoo on it similar to the girl's birthmark. Something wasn't right about that mark, but she couldn't quite place it. Reminding herself it wasn't her place to pry she headed down the steps towards the subway, but she couldn't help but feel a bit confused.

A short time later she was at the Bazaar picking up unicorn fertilizer from Marty the merchant. He was a changeling and loved to chat with people. He specialized in hard to come by items. "Thanks Marty, I really needed this fertilizer for my plants. Do you have the growth formula as well?" Eva asked as she picked up the bag of fertilizer.

"Yeah and I also have a special on all natural pesticide to keep away those nasty bugs. You interested in that?" Marty asked his veins pulsating purple as he handed her the bottle of growth formula.

"Sure just as long as it doesn't have any nasty side effects. I would hate to have to explain while my rare triana flower decided to choke the life out of my dorm room." Eva said evenly while flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"By the way is there a reason you needed more scales of Basilisk? I mean I thought that the Chinese Dragon had finished that special order potion you needed two weeks ago." Marty commented as he rummaged through his shelves for the all-natural pesticide.

"He did. I didn't need another one. Why do you ask? Did you give someone scales of a basilisk that you weren't supposed to? You do remember that's strictly controlled magical ingredient that you need special permission to purchase any." Eva reminded him.

"Look I'm sure its nothing. His grandson, Jake, came here last week saying his Grampa needed more scales and other potion ingredients for that magical infusion spell. He should me the permit. Maybe his Grampa wanted to have more on hand just incase you needed it for yourself." Marty reassured her.

"Yeah your probably right. Still it's awfully strange. Was he acting like himself? I mean was he all full of jokes and cockiness?" Eva asked.

Marty shrugged and handed her the can of pesticide taking her money. "Wouldn't have a clue. I don't seem him often enough. I do know that he avoid talking to the oracle twins Sara and Kara like the plague. I thought that was weird seeing how they usually get along all right. Well see you later. Good luck with that science project!"

"Thanks Marty you're a real sweetheart." Eva said waving good-bye. She clutched her purchases and headed for the exited. What Marty had told her was still on her mind. Why was Jake wearing new clothes? Why did he say he was getting those ingredients for his Grampa when he wasn't? And what was up with that girl and her birthmark?

When she returns to the normal world of NYC she took the long way back to the campus. She passed the skate park on the way and spotted Jake hanging with his friends Trixie and Spud. Deciding to observe them she sat on a bench to watch.

"Yeah man that's what Trixie's talking about. Look at the air I'm catching." Trixie cheered loudly.

"I know it's so cool that where finally getting a chance to hang. Yo Jake why don't you show us that new trick you where working on." Spud suggested as he grinded the rail.

"Dudes and dudettes prepare to be amazed. The fantastic Jake Long will show you just who is the radest and coolest skateboarder in all NYC!" Jake announced. He sped down the half pipe then flew straight up in the air. He kicked off his skateboard and performed a series of brilliant flips and twists before landing on his hands on his skateboard. Spring to his feet he took a bow.

Trixie gave a long and loud whistle while Spud gave a round of applause. "Jakey that was amazing! I've never seen anyone nail a move like that before."

"Yeah man your seriously improving. Is this what your doing in your spare time?" Spud asked.

Jake just gave them a smile. "I'm just talented that's all. Guys I want you to know that just because I've been acting weird lately doesn't mean I'm not your friend. Nothing ever going to change that you can be sure of that. Were friends for life friends forever!"

"Yeah that's the truth. Say you want to join me and Spud at my house playing some new video games?" Trixie asked hopefully. Truth be told she missed hanging out with her friend. Lately it seemed that he was hiding something.

"Yeah were going to be playing that new 3D virtual interactive football. Should be a real blast." Spud said.

Jake opened his mouth when his new cell phone started beeping. "Hold on. Hello? Oh hi yeah everything cool I was just going to go hang with Trix and Spud. What no can't it wait till later I was just about to have some fun. Yeah I know that my responsibilities come before pleasure its just. Oh fine I'll meet you there in fifteen." Jake said sighing in defeat. "Sorry guys I got to go. Gramps needs my help. Apparently some sort of a magical mishap has occurred and as the American Dragon I have to deal with it. I'll talk to you later." He said as he rushed off.

For reasons unknown Eva continued to follow him. Maybe it was because she consider Jake a close friend or maybe because the voice on the phone had been a female's and not a males that she was following him. Whatever the reason she quickly morphed into her jaguar form and took to the rooftop. A few minutes later she spotted two dragons and a dog in the air flying towards a junkyard where three members of the Huntsclan stood waiting. Tied to the ground, as bait was a bunch of pixies.

"How much longer do we have to wait for those cursed dragons to appear? I'm itching for slaying." Complained Huntsboy loudly.

"Patience my boy. This plan is foolproof. Those kindhearted dragons have no way out of the trap. Once they free those cutesy pixies will spring the magical repellant cage trapping them inside. With no where to turn you two will easily slay your dragon." Huntsmaster informed them.

"Remember you hit him high I'll hit him low. Between us there's no way that America Dragon can stop us. Not to mention we get to drain some pixies of their magic as a bonus." Huntsgirl said.

Eva growled and slinked among the piles of trash. She had to do something to stop them before they harmed Jake, Fu, and Grampa. Still something was bothering her. Her sixth sense told her there was more than the eye could see. But what was it?

She was shaken from her thoughts when the good guys landed. The pixies were screaming for them to turn away but they couldn't understand them. She saw out of the corner of her eye the Huntsmaster and his two pupils getting ready to attack. There was no time for subtle action. Crouching on top of her pile she let out a huge roar and pounced on top of the Huntsmaster knocking him flat.

The commotion alerted the dragons and Fu that something was up. Gramps took action. "Fu finishing freeing the pixies and get the hell out of here. Jake and I will go see what the disturbance is all about."

"Hiyah! Actually you two are going nowhere. In fact you're trapped here." Huntsgirl said activating the cage. The fence surrounding the junkyard sprang to life crackling with energy encasing the lot in a bubble. Smirking happily Huntsgirl held her staff at the ready. "I wish I was allowed to slay you, but unfortunately that duty falls to my master. However nothing stopping me from catching some talking dog and precious pixies. By the way I advice you to go help your cat friend she's in deep trouble. Hiyah!" she said flipping over him and going after Fu who was holding the pixies. His eyes went wide and he took off running.

Gramps and the American Dragon hurried towards the sounds of the fight. Eva was clawing at the Huntsmaster helmet and her teeth bit down into his cape tearing a section of it. Letting loose another roar she leaped at him only to have him nail her with a laser blast. Gramps charged to the rescue.

That's when the Huntsboy showed up on the scene and began to viciously attack the American Dragon. Eva couldn't help but notice that he was particularly ruthless and had a special hatred for that one. Suddenly the Huntsboy plunged his dagger into the crook of Jake's right arm. Both opponents let out a scream and Eva watched in amazement as both began to bleed in the same area.

"Dragon Master, I fear we should leave this place. Lets go before someone else gets to injured." Eva yelled in cat tongue. Grampa took heed and the four of them left.

"Eva what were you thinking? You could have been slain. Your parents entrusted me with your safety." Gramps berated. Eva ignored him. Jake had transformed back into his human self-wearing his red outfit not his green. That was strange.

Later as she was walking home she spotted Jake with that girl in his green outfit with the bandage around his wound. But it was on the opposite arm. Something was up big time and she didn't like it.


	5. Discovery

Eva sat perched on the edge of her dorm window looking at the campus. She longed to transform into her cat self and roam the city like she did at home when she was having problems, but here in this big city it wasn't an option. She was so lost in thought thinking about her suspicions about Jake that she didn't hear Belinda come in. "Hey girl what's up?"

"Oh Belinda you gave me a scare. I was just thinking about someone." Eva told her.

"Who your boyfriend? Seriously Eva I was just kidding. Want to talk about it?" Belinda asked pulling up a seat.

"Its nothing really. I'm sure I'm just imagining things but still I have the distinct feeling something wrong. I'm worried about my friend Jake, you know the grandson to the Lao Shin my parents old friend? He's been acting peculiar lately and I think he's in trouble. But I don't have any proof and I don't want to worry his family or friends in case I'm mistaken." Eva explained.

"Well what things has he done that is concerning you?"

"He's acting colder, arrogant, and he seems to have a temper. His whole style has changed and I saw him with a strange tattoo on his palm. I know I haven't known him for very long, but I think something up." Eva said urgently.

"Look Eva I don't presume to tell you what to do and everything you just said sounds like normal teenage rebellion, but if you think something wrong you should inform someone or at the very least talk to him about it. That's what friends do. I got to go study for biology now so I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Belinda told her leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Jake was in his room cursing. He paced around the room angrily like a caged animal. He winced in pain as his injury started to bleed again. He hated lying to his parents but he couldn't exactly explain what had happened. It didn't make any sense! Why had hurting his former dragon self injure him?

"I don't believe this! Only days away from becoming a full fledge member of the Huntsclan and this happens! When I came up with this plan I didn't expect for this to happen. I nearly blew my cover with Trixie and Spud and I don't want to lose their friendship. That's the reason I did this!" Jake snarled as he flung himself on his bed.

"All I wanted was to be normal! To have my own life without so much responsibilities. To hang with my friends, have a good relationship with my family, and date Rose! Now that's all coming apart because off my stupid dragon self! God will this nightmare never end!" He complained.

He rolled over and stared at his bandage arm. He told his parents he had hurt himself skateboarding. He was lucky they hadn't examined the wound more closely or they would have noticed it was a deep cut. Rubbing his temples he decided to try and get some sleep.

His dreams were haunted by his last conversation with Rose. They had both been surprised by what had happened. Also Eva's surprise appearance had nearly ruined everything.

"Jake what happened! I don't get how hurting your old self could cause you damage. The spell didn't indicate this would happen if you took that potion." Rose said

"Yeah well we modified it a little remember? Don't worry sweet thing it's not serious. I'm sure this was just a fluke. Next time nothing will go wrong. Both dragons will be dealt with and the were jaguar won't interfere. Will make sure that everything goes smoothly. " Jake tried to reassure her.

Rose looked at him unconvinced. "Next time? Jake would you listen to yourself for a second? You're talking about slaying your Grampa like you were watching a football game. Besides I thought that we both agreed Eva was off limits."

"That's not how the Huntsmaster sees it. We can't play this little game forever. Sooner or later I have to cut all ties with my past and I think it should be sooner rather then later. Now if you excuse me I have to get home. Bye Rose." Jake told her angrily before storming off.

Rose watched him go. "Oh Jake what have I done to you." She whispered.

Jake woke up with his alarm blaring. Sighing he pulled on his clothes, grabbed two potion vials and headed downstairs forgetting to put on his gloves. He entered the kitchen where the rest of his family was eating breakfast. "Hey everyone what's up?" he asked casually.

"Your up early Jake. I'm shocked that I didn't have to drag you out of bed this morning." His mom commented as she drank her coffee.

"Decided to get an early start this morning. I wanted to meet Trixie and Spud before school to talk about some things." Jake told them.

"That's great son. How's your arm? Did it stop bleeding?" his dad inquired.

Jake raised a hand to stop him. "Wow Dad it's all cool. Say why don't I refill your mugs and I'll get you some more orange juice Haley." He said politely. He took the three cups and walked over to the counter. He quickly refilled them and then unnoticed added the potions from the vials. A pink binding one for Haley and a green protection for his parents. "Here you go. Fresh coffee and orange juice."

"Thanks Jake you're being really nice. Hey what's that on your hand?" Haley asked innocently pointing to his dragon mark. Jake quickly covered his hand but it was to late.

"Jacob Long what in the world is that?" his Mom demanded pointing to the mark on his palm.

"Its nothing Mom. Its just a tattoo and a temporally one at that. I just thought it would look cool." Jake tried to calm her down.

"That doesn't look temporarily to me young man. How long ago did you apply it?" his dad asked.

"A few days ago. Look its no big deal really. I have to go now so if you will let me by I'll see you after school." Jake said hurrying out of the house.

"Yo guys what's up? Sorry about bailing yesterday I had some stuff to take care of. You wouldn't believe how tough the Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl are getting." Jake confided in them.

"That's for sure. That girl Rose is one tough chick. I mean have you seen her in the gym lately working out? She has really gone buff." Trixie said.

"Dude what happen to your arm. Did she stab you or did you claw yourself?" Spud asked.

"Oh this its nothing. Gramps says it will heal in couple of days. Did I mention that the Huntsclan has a new member?" Jake asked hurriedly as he got his books from his locker.

"For real? Man there popping out all out of the woodworks." Trixie exclaimed

"So is it another cute girl who really is heartless?" Spud questioned.

"No, this time it's a boy. He's really fast and he definitely knows how to kick butt. He was the one who gave me the injury. By the way what do you think off my tattoo? I know it looks like Rose's birthmark, but it was the only one close enough to real fire breathing tattoo I wanted that was temporally." Jake explained noticing them looking at it.

"Jake what's up with you? You've never indicated you wanted a tat before. And one looking like that is bound to cause trouble. Your family okay with it?" Trix's wanted to know.

"Hey its cool. Beside Fu told me lots of magical creatures get special markings at certain ages. I just wanted to be the first dragon to get one. Come on wouldn't want to be late for class." He said laughing as they hurried away.

Rose watched them go and let out a sigh of relief. She had been concerned when she saw he had left his mark uncovered and was talking about yesterday's fight. She shouldn't have. He had everything under control. Now if she could just figure out what happened yesterday things would be okay. Shaking her head she ran to class.

Eva was waiting for Jake outside of the school after class. "Hi Jake. I was hoping we could talk for a few moments." She said pleasantly.

"Can't it wait? I have a previous engagement to get to. I was going to buy tickets to the youth concert and I need to hurry to get in line." Jake whined.

"This will only take a second. Walk with me please." She instructed to him. Cursing under his breath he dredged along with her. "I must say attending collage her in the Big Apple is a much more exciting experience then I would have bargained for. I've met so many nice people and the magical community around here is so nice."

"Yeah they are really nice people. Can I go now?" Jake asked annoyed.

"Patience I just wanted to ask you why you bought all those ingredients a few weeks ago at the Bazaar and why you are acting so weirdly around your friends and family. I know that it might not be my business seeing as how I'm an outsider but I do worry about you Jake." Eva said stopping in her tracks and looking right at him. "Jake I know something is seriously wrong. You're in trouble and I want to help you. I'm sure if you just told me what the problem is we can handle it together."

"Back off Eva. Your not my mother and I don't appreciate you butting into my personal life. I don't think what I do or how I treat my friends is any of your concern. As far as I'm concerned this conversation is over. Now get out of my way!" Jake shouted at her and shoving her aside before he stormed off.

Eva looked at him in completely shocked by his actions. He wasn't acting like the sweet cool teen she met a few weeks ago. Something was wrong and big time. She had to talk to his friends and Dragon Master. And it had to be soon before someone got hurt, namely Jake.

Jake was furious. What was Eva's deal? Why did everyone have to try and ruin his new life? Nothing was wrong at all. So he had changed a little bit and was stronger and faster then before so what! This was his life to live and he was going to live it his way. Grumbling angrily he went to the box office and bought the tickets unsure of why the Huntsmaster wanted them. All he knew is they played a part in his plan.

He arrived at the Huntslair a few minutes later. Rose ushered him in. "I was worried about you. What took you so long?"

"I had a unforeseen conversation with Eva. She's suspicious of me. But I'm positive she has no real idea of what's going on. Now excuse me. Huntsmaster I got the tickets to the concert you wanted. May I ask what you needed them for?" Jake asked handing the tickets to him

"Patience Huntsboy. My plans will be made clear to both of you in a few minutes. Follow me please. As you know this concert will have the largest gathering of young people ever. It will also have the greatest gathering of magical creatures seeing how the main act has an enchantress as the lead singer. If we strike then we are sure to draw the attention of the dragons. Once we have it we will attack quickly slaying them." Huntsmaster explained calmly

"I don't know about this Huntsmaster. There will be a lot of innocent people there. What about the risk of causing someone harm?" Rose inquired

"The risk will be minimal if we evacuate the regular folk beforehand. I suggest using false fire alarm. The magical creatures will be able to tell the fake signal from the real one." Jake responded

"Excellent idea Huntsboy. You truly are a member of this clan. You make me very proud to be your master. I can see you will one day be the leader of our noble clan." Huntsmaster said patting him on the back. Jake smiled pleased.

"My only purpose in life is to serve you. Make no mistake I plan to use the Dragon Blade to rid us of those miserable dragons once and for all. Only then will Huntsgirl and I be full members of the clan and can be together." Jake said.

"Thank you Jake. I sincerely hope that our plan comes to fruition. Now lets get down to some training. We have a lot of work ahead of us if we are to succeed in pulling this one off." Rose said kissing him on the cheek.

"So you guys haven't noticed anything weird about him?" Eva asked at the store where Trixie, Spud, Grampa, and Fu were assembled. "I know I'm new here and all but I'm telling you something is the matter with Jake."

"I agree with you Catgirl. Jakey has been really strange lately. I mean getting that tattoo and his crazy clothes I think something seriously is wrong with his head." Trixie said.

"Yeah he hasn't been himself at school. I don't understand it really." Spud said

"Yo aren't you all overreacting just a little. I mean so what if the kid has been a little overobssed with being the American Dragon these days and lied about potions it means nothing. Oh who am I kidding I agree with them Gramps. You have to find out the truth." Fu told him

"Enough already. I won't invade Jake's privacy on the suspicions of a few circumstantial clues. If there's something the matter I will find out but not right now. Now please leave us. I have to plan for the youth concert. The headlining act of Magical Me is an enchantress and I love her singing." Grampa said

They left the store and headed for the collage. "I don't care what he says we got to keep an eye out on Jake. I've got three tickets to the concert. Why don't we do a little spying on him there? If he does something he isn't suppose to will catch him in the act." Eva assured him.

"I hope he hasn't crossed over to the dark side." Spud said quietly.

"Don't even think like that Spud! Jake wouldn't do anything crazy. We've known him for to long. He isn't that dumb. Now lets go." Trixie said

Soon it was the night of the concert and everyone was enjoying the music. Eva was wearing her spotted dress and was dancing with Spud while Trixie kept her eyes on Jake who was with his Grampa.

No one noticed that there was another Jake hidden just behind the stage with Rose putting on his Huntsboy outfit. He had been enjoying the music but it was time to get to work. Signaling to Huntsgirl to start the fake fire alarm he threw down an exploding magic bomb. Soon everyone was in a panic rushing for the exit.

On stage Ida the Enchantress was racing for an exit. She knew that whatever was causing the panic was related to her. She was almost to the exit when three figures dropped from the sky and surrounded her. "Going somewhere enchantress? I don't think so." Huntsmaster said pointing his staff at her.

"Prepare to surrender your magic to us." Huntsgirl said holding out an empty jar towards her.

"Don't try anything crazy. You wouldn't want us to have to kill you now would you?" Huntsboy said laughing evilly. That's when a blast of fire came their way separating them from her. The dragons, Fu, Trixie, Spud, and Eva in her cat form pounced on the stage.

"Get out of here girl. Will handle these losers. By the way love your music. Why don't you call me later." Fu told her hopefully before Grampa whacked him on the head. She didn't need to be told twice as she took off running.

"Dragons! Humans! Dog and cat! What a strange combination of people. It doesn't really matter. In the long run will prevail over you. After we eliminate you we will capture the enchantress." Huntsmaster proclaimed.

"In your dreams hunts freak. Come on dudes lets take them!" American Dragon shouted going after Huntsboy with the aid of Trixie and Spud. Fu and Eva sprang at Huntsgirl and Grampa and the Huntsmaster were at each other's throats fighting till the bitter end.

"Hiyah! Why are you helping that dragon? I don't want to harm you if I can prevent it. But I won't let you distract me from my mission!" Huntsgirl said kicking Fu in the stomach and tossing Eva over her shoulder.

"Save it sister. You're not going anywhere." Fu growled biting her ankles. She screamed in pain as Eva clawed her chest.

Meanwhile Grampa used his tail to latch onto the staff and hurl it out of reach of the Huntsmaster. "You shall never triumph because you are evil and good shall win." Grampa told him

"Not that tired old song old man. I've beaten you. My young apprentices will soon slay yours. I will win." Huntsmaster said pointing to where Trixie, Spud and the American Dragon were fighting.

Huntsboy was fighting with all his heart. He had already tied up Trixie and Spud and had severally wounded his old Dragon half but he was also injured greatly. He made one last desperate lunge and that was his mistake.

The American Dragon swiped a claw at his mask ripping it off exposing his face. Everyone gasped in surprise and confusion. Jake threw down a smoke bomb and took off running with his dragon half in pursuit. Everyone else went their separate ways confused by what had just happened.


	6. Chase

The dragon team made their way back to Grampa's shop with no problems. They were still stunned by what they had seen at the concert. It didn't make any sense to any of them. How could Jake possibly be the Huntsboy? More importantly how could he be in two places at once?

"This is very bad. Jake has forsaken his dragon heritage and joined one of the top twelve evils of the magical world. The Dragon Council must be informed at once." Grampa said.

"Whoa whoa hold up a minute Gramps. Before we go informing the Council about this, shouldn't we try to figure out what's going on?" Fu said

"Yeah Gramps we don't want to see Jake get hurt. We all knew something wasn't right with Jake but this was beyond our imagination. He needs our help." Trixie told him.

"That goes for me to. If our best bro is in trouble we want to help him." Spud alleged.

Grampa held up his hands to stop them from further protesting. "I know that you want to help Jake and I do to. But I can't delay from informing the Council about the situation. The longer we wait the worst it will get for Jake. I'll be only a few minutes. Please don't disturb me." He then disappeared into his bedroom to contact the Council leaving them alone.

"This isn't good. The Council already has it in for Jake. He's not what you call a typical dragon. His unusual style has gotten him into more jams then I care to count. I hate to think of what punishment they come up with for him for this stunt. What was he thinking and why didn't we notice it sooner?" Fu complained.

"Because both humans and magical beings see and hear what they want to see and hear. Anything that ruins their perfect vision of normalcy is completely ignored. Look guys I think I know what's going on with Jake and I know now I should have spoken up sooner." Eva told them as she turned to face them.

"What are you talking about home girl? Are you saying you know the answer to why Jake is working for the nutcase Huntsdude and at the same time being his usual fun loving dragon self?" Trixie demanded

Eva nodded her head. Spud looked at her in exasperation. "Well spit it out already women."

"You have to understand something. Jake is a complicated person. When I first met him he struck me as a very noble and brave person who liked to have fun. But I also saw much hurt in his eyes. He confided in me how much he wished he were normal so that he could enjoy life. He told me about a girl he loved very deeply and I didn't understand at the time what he meant about his job getting in the way. Now I do and I'm also partially responsible for the mess he's in." Eva explained

"Jake learned from me about a potion designed to help strip were creatures of their magical side then rein fuse them with another magical force that could help them lead normal lives."

"Hold up a second Eva. That potion wasn't designed to work for dragons. There powers allow them to take dragon form but be born human. If Jake took that stuff it could have unseen consequences. He could permently turn into whatever magical creature he turned into. Also he during the split he would still be linked with his old self. Hurt one half injure both. This is very bad." Fu said desperation in his voice.

"I'm afraid its about to get worse young ones." Grampa said returning to the room. He looked like he aged about a hundred years. "The Council has declared Jake a danger to the magical community. He has crossed a line that can't be uncrossed. He is to be executed on site. They have already sent out their best search teams. Once they find Jake either as the Huntsboy or the American Dragon they have orders to kill him."

"What! You have to be joking! Please tell me your joking. You can't be serious. How can the Dragon Council do something like this? You aren't going to just sit here and let them kill your own grandson. You got to go see them in person and ask them to reconsider." Eva pleaded.

"Yeah will thing of something. If you can delay those killer dragons I'm sure with Fu's help we can whip up a cure and solve this whole thing before sunrise." Trixie assured him.

"You got to give us a chance. Remember we've helped you before and kept your secret this long." Spud reminded him.

"Come on old man you got to have some tricks up your sleeve. Surely you can persuade the Council to give us a little time. It wouldn't hurt to try." Fu begged giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Very well I will go to Dragon Isle. I have no wish to explain to my daughter why her son's body is in the morgue. At the very least the Council owes us some time to fix this mess. You must find the two halves of Jake both the human and dragon and bring them back here before one of them is killed. I'll be back as soon as possible." Grampa told them before taking to the air.

They watched him go their hearts heavy. This city was huge and they had no idea where to start looking for Jake. Also the hunter dragons were the elite of the Dragon Council. How were they going to get both halves of Jake Long back to the store safely?

"We need a plan. Fu there must be a spell a potion something in one of your books that can reverse the power stripping/power infusion potion. One that can help us turn Jake back to normal. After Jake is whole again will find a way to wipe the memory of this incident from everyone mind. I can track Jake down but I need someone to help me and at the same time someone has to keep those hunters off our tail." Eva ordered.

"Can you use another pair of eyes and legs to help you?" A voice said from the front of the store. They whirled around coming face to face with Rose. She was dressed in her school clothes but in one hand was carrying her Hunts Staff. In the other she was holding a small blue ball. She had a look of determination on her face. "Before you attack me and hand me over to the Council I implore you to hear me out. I have no more wish to see Jake dead then you do. I've come to offer my services in helping our friend."

Trixie spat her. "Girl we don't need your help. Haven't you done enough damage turning Jake into this killer Huntsboy and alienating him from his family and friends? He's on the executioners block!"

"Trixie that's enough. I can smell emotions and she's sincere in her offer to help. You love Jake don't you? That's why you helped him even though you suspected that things would get out of hand. You've protected him for a long time. What will you do for us if we allow you to help." Eva asked

"Look I can track down any member of the Huntsclan by their mark. It's like a built in tracking device. I can take out Huntsboy. I taught him everything he knows. Eva I know you can find his dragon half no problem. Trixie, Spud you're the best people for the job of distracting the Hunters and making sure they don't find Jake first. Fu over there can whip up a potion that will help us and I stole from my Uncles cabinet of magical artifacts a time sphere. If we activate this after Jake takes the antidote we can go back in time the moment before all this happen and stop it from occurring at all. I swear I will stop being Huntsgirl if it saves Jake's life. That's my offer take it or leave it." Rose told them.

Spud held out his hand. "Welcome to the team Huntsgirl. Good to know that you have a heart inside there." She shook it and put on her uniform. "Lets go were wasting time."

Eva let the change ripple through her body. Her fur appeared all over her body. Her tail sprang out and her teeth reformed. She let out a mighty roar and sniffed the air taking in the American Dragon's scent. The moment she had it she bounded out of the store and into the night. Huntsgirl jumped to the rooftop and took off running and Spud and Trixie skated down the streets with magic in their pockets. Fu started working on the potion praying that he wouldn't have to bet anything on the old man to change the Council mind about Jake.

Huntsboy was racing across the rooftops as fast as his legs could carry him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that a trio of the meanest looking dragons he ever saw was still pursuing him. Swearing under his breath he jumped down into an alley and rolled under a dumpster. He held his breath trying not to gag as the trio searched the alley. One came dangerously close to finding him. But soon they left and he let out a sigh of relief. Crawling out from the dumpster he brushed off his uniform. "I got to make it back to the Huntslair and find out what's going on." He took off running keeping an eye out for trouble.

Meanwhile the American Dragon was busy trying to dodge an aerial attack in a dogfight. Three brown and gold Hunter dragons were forming a triangle around him. The center dragon let out a stream of fire while the other two lashed out their tales striking him. "Hey what are you doing? Stop I'm on your side!"

"We don't side with traitors. You have brought danger to the magical community. Your punishment for that shall be death!" One of the Hunters informed him biting him on the leg.

American Dragon let out a roar of pain and kicked him in the stomach. He raked his talons forward forcing the other two back then he soared high away. He hid in a cloudbank then took a steep dive into the narrow alleyways of Manhattan effectively losing his tails. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he took a deep breath. "Man what was their problem? Got to find out what my other half is up to. I'm sure that he's responsible for all this trouble."

Meanwhile on Dragon Isle Grampa was desperately trying to change the Councils mind. So far the Council looked at him with anger, hatred, and distrust. "We have already made up our minds about this issue Lao. Your dragon pupil has crossed the line for the last time. His actions in the past can't help him avoid the consequences of his choices now. From what you have told us he now bears the mark of the Huntsclan and carries the Dragon Blade. These are indicators that he has forsaken his dragon heritage for good. He must be stopped!" The old man dragon

"But executing a thirteen year old boy? That's a bit extreme! He is just a teenager. They make mistakes and a do stupid things but that doesn't mean we put them to death! We are not monsters!" Grampa insisted.

"I admit that killing the boy is bit extreme. I wish there was another way but I can't think of one. If we lock him up we still have to deal with the repercussions of what he did. The Huntsclan will never leave us alone and there is no other solution to the problem. Unless your grandson is willing to stand trial for what he did and surrender himself to us we have no choice but to allow the Hunters to do their job." The black man stated.

"However due to past dealings with the American Dragon and his irresponsible behavior I doubt that he will do that. I have been in communication with the Hunting teams and they have encountered both the Huntsboy and the American Dragon. Both have put a fight and have injured them. I say that's enough proof that he's to dangerous to leave alive." Chang said.

"You are wrong. My family and Jakes friends will not allow your judgment to pass. I also have to have faith that my grandson will find a way to become whole again without all this damage." Grampa said before turning to leave.

Huntsgirl was racing across the rooftop her right hand ungloved. Her birthmark was glowing bright red and getting brighter the closer she got to Huntsboy. She smiled glad that her families cursed mark had some positive side to it. Gripping her staff tightly she peered across the city and spied Huntsboy racing towards the Hunts Lair. She had to stop him before he met up with her Uncle.

Huntsboy was about to spring across the rooftop when an energy blast stopped him in his tracks. He twisted around to see Huntsgirl standing on the edge of the roof holding up her staff to the side. "What was that for Rose? I have to go explain the situation to the Huntsmaster."

"No you have to go to your Grampa's shop. You need to rejoin with your dragon half before those Hunter dragons come back and kill you. Don't you see Huntsboy? Jake this experiment has been a huge mistake. You've changed and your family is worried about you. Please come with me." Huntsgirl begged

"I don't believe what I'm hearing! There's no way I'm going back to being Jake Long American Dragon. Your going to have to fight me to get me back to that stupid shop!" Huntsboy threatened crouching into a fight position.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this but you leave me no choice. I promised to get you back to the shop in one piece and so help me that's what I'm going to do. Hiyah!" She shouted leaping at him and brining her staff down on top of him.

He deflected the shot with his saber and slashed her uniform before rolling out of the way. He waited for her to make her move before he made his. But Rose was to smart for that. She faked right then swept her staff under him tripping him up. When he thrusted upward with the Dragon Blade she took his wrist in her hands and twisted it right out of his hands and knocked him out with the handle of the blade. She pulled him over her shoulders and headed back to the store.

Eva was roaming the streets when she finally found the American Dragon. She let out a roar and pounced on him. She didn't give him a chance to escape. They fought hard but in the end she prevailed. She dragged his body back to the store.

Neither girl realized they had an easier time then they should have getting back. Several times that night Trixie and Spud had to use the magic lent to them to fool the Hunters and then put protective wards around the shop. Finally they arrived back safely. Quickly they locked the dragon half up and tied up his human. Then they went to see Fu.

"Good news kiddies. I called in some favors and managed to get my paws on mandrake root, thyme, and some toadstools. The potion is ready but there is a catch. It will only work if both halves want to get back together. That's the catalyst that holds the potion together. Only then can we use the time sphere." Fu told them.

"Then we have no choice. We have to convince Jake to go back to the way he was and fast. We've got dragons, Huntsclan, and other magical beings on our tale. We have to do this soon." Eva said.

"Hey guys come in here. There waking up!" Trixie yelled.

"Wow settle down Jake. You're going to hurt yourself." Spud said trying to calm him down.

"What are you doing? Let me go this instant. I'm not going to cooperate. I know what you're trying to do and its not going to work. I'm not going back to being the American Dragon!" Huntsboy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Same goes for me man. There's no way I was ever part of that nutcases life. I say were better off this way." American Dragon said.

"Yo Jakey your tripping man. Listen to us were your friends. We want to help you." Trixie said.

"Come on Jake this isn't you. You're our best friend. We promised to stick together no matter what. We know your going through a tough time but were going to help you." Spud told him.

"Were all friends here Jake. I know how much you wanted this. I have to tell you sometimes I wish I could be a normal girl and not a were jaguar. But then I remember how much I love to run in my fur and use my other powers. I wouldn't be me if I wasn't a were jaguar. To each there own selves. Let thy self be true. You understand Jake?" Eva asked

"Yeah Jake go back to being the American Dragon. I liked you better that way. Besides I can find a way to quit the Huntsclan." Rose told him holding out the potion.

Jake took the potion in his hand and looked at it. He thought about everything that had ever happened to him. He realized they were right. He was happier when he was himself. Looking at his dragon half they nodded. He drank half the potion giving the other half to the dragon. A few minutes later they were one.

They used the time sphere and returned to the moment before he took the first potion. He chose not to and Rose understood. Life went on. Eva became a good friend and he hung out with Trixie and Spud a little more often. And best of all Rose became a double agent helping out the magical community while stopping the rest of the Huntsclan. Best of all he was who he was supposed to be. That metamorphic process had shown him that he was truly the American Dragon Jake Long!


End file.
